


Slowly learning to give in

by OfficialLoop



Series: Batfamily & Stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Development, Damian Is great he my favorite he’s a adorable boyo, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Ok I really need to stop using this sorry, Ra’s Al Ghul is the bad guy, Talia maybe but trying to not make her a bad guy unless I add it different then warning will be used, This is a good ending, This is probably the first I tried making into sounding it good :(, character development matters, legend man, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop
Summary: Damian’s whole childhood summary. Damian experiences in his childhood.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne & Ra’s Al Ghul, Damian Wayne & Talia al Ghul, Damian Wayne & Tim Drake (mentioned)
Series: Batfamily & Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Slowly learning to give in

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t made much in awhile and still need to do Trainings and Fun but I’ll do that now I haven’t updated it in long time but here’s this one I made recent. Enjoy! I don’t know if it’s good so yeah.

**Five Years Old:**

  
Observing his room, he looks at his bed while then walking around his room and looking at everything. Everything to him was like being a small ant exploring a big world. He gets easily sided by everything until he hears his mother’s voice.

“Damian, do you like it?” She asks calmly, looking at him down. She has the most smooth voice he ever heard. It was like you could fall asleep quickly if she ever read you a story.

“Yes, mama.” He responds while he looks up at her and then back to his bed. It looks so comfortable that he can easily sleep in. He wanted to adventure more around the place to see what’s low and high.

“Good in the meantime, I must return to an important call. I'll be right back here.” And she walks quickly to another room he hasn’t explored yet across his bed.

He walked towards the bed and proceeded to get on it. Feeling the comfortable bed, he already likes it. This will do. As he yawns, he already feels like he’s about to pass out, so he lays down and proceeds to get comfortable. Slowly he closes his eyes, waiting for another day.

**Six Years Old:**

The training was always tricky. His grandfather expects him to be positively perfect, which he tries to make him impressed. His Grandfather would always talk about how one day he’ll be the one to take over and be the leader of the League of Assassins.

Seeing that was a big thing, he must take over and must fulfill his grandfather's wish for this to happen. So he tries over and over and over again.

“You are too slow. You must be the best.” His grandfather was not impressed. “Yes, grandfather, I apologize I will try again.” As Damian hits again, he tries too hard to make it slammed rough against the training bag. Sweat comes down his face. He looks at his grandfather to see his reaction. Still not impressed.

“Damian, you will soon get a mentor, and you must be prepared. As you get older, you’ll get more discipline, and it gets harder, which is why I need you to try harder to prepare.” His grandfather explains, which made Damian nod and understand every single word his grandfather said.

He always wanted to be just like his grandfather. Fearless, muscular, confident, and a leader. And he will as he gets older. He's an Al Ghul, after all. He is sure of it.

**Seven Years Old:**

Full of sweat and blood, he gets up. He doesn’t give up that easily. As blood comes out of his nose, he wipes it with his training clothes. He can taste the blood in his mouth as it has a disgusting iron taste and spits it out.

“If you fall again, I will kill you.” His teacher says dangerously from his voice. While he stood tall with a sword, he waited for him to get up.

“I apologize.” Was all he said as he got up, recovering quickly from the punch he got and cuts on his side. “I’m ready.” He felt like crying but couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed and also just didn’t feel any emotions he felt.

But he must be perfect. All he thinks about in his head is being like his grandfather, his mother, and also his father.

He heard many great things about his father. The legend. Detective. Batman. He sounded so cool. His mother would tell him stories of how he beat up bad people and also won against his grandfather, which was shocking to him. His mother promised him that he would see him once he deserves it.

“Are you ready?” The teacher asked, sounding annoyed at him quickly and disappointed. Damian felt a little embarrassed and ashamed of it. “Yes.” Was all he said while looking straight at him. “Good.”

And then more training started from there. He must be like his grandfather was all he thought that day.

**Eight Years Old:**

“Mother can I ask you something?” Damian asked as he was standing by his mother to see the view of the sunset. Luckily there wasn’t any training for today. He rarely sees his mother because his grandfather always wanted him in training to be the best. He misses his mother so much that he wants to hug her. But he doesn’t.

“Yes Damian?” She still looks at the sunset. “Will I ever see father?” He asked and that’s when she turns her head to look at her son. From there Damian can quickly observe her and notice that she looks tired. Looks tired more than him. He finds that odd.

“Of course Damian. You will soon but for now have patience my son.” She smiles. He is at least relieved he still gets to see him. Someday at least. It was like a dream to him. He wonders what his father looks like even though his mother told him he looks exactly like his father.

“Of course mother.” Was all he said. He still sees tiredness in her eyes. He wanted to ask if she’s okay but as usual he doesn’t say anything. He must be silent and obedient. As his grandfather taught him.

**Nine Years Old:**

As he gets older, he starts getting better. As his grandfather expects him to be. He's faster and stronger. The way his grandfather wants him to be.

As he sees his grandfather smile at him that made Damian finally smile a little. He hasn’t done that the past years when he was still a toddler. He felt proud that he achieved a lot.

“I see my grandson you have progressed greatly in your youth and for that we must celebrate. I’m proud of you greatly.” He started while his eyes rested. For once Damian wasn’t as tense as much for this. He knew in the end it was worth it.

Yes his grandfather has high expectations for him but that’s good right? Strict but still good. For once in his life he finally sees his grandfather smile and say such amazing words at him.

That’s when Damian knew he had done it. For once he wasn’t ashamed of himself. It was great. Even though there were some issues and problems they were.. still family? He was well aware he’s different from other children.

He never really saw this as family. Didn’t feel as family as it is. It was just only him, his mother, his grandfather, and his cousin. Him and his cousin aren’t close as they were when younger.

He was interrupted from his thoughts. “Damian come along now.” His grandfather ordered and waited for him.

“Yes grandfather.” He said and proceeded to follow with him.

**Ten Years Old:**

At age ten, Damian finally earned it to meet his father. At first, Damian won’t admit, but he was nervous as he’s heard so many stories it sounded like his father was severe just like his grandfather. And like his grandfather, he expected his father to be rigorous.

Finding out that father already had a robin upset him very much. He had a replacement, and the reserve was already making his father proud. He will never understand what his father saw in that replacement. Can’t his father know that he now has a blood son? That he now could get rid of the replacement and let his blood son take over?

Damian had worked hard and hard to meet his father, and it was disappointing to him. He expected him to be tall and a warrior. All this nonsense of a no-kill code had made him ashamed. Why does his father need a no kill code?

What’s so important about it? He will never understand his father's ways and probably will never. Why did he even get mad at him for trying to REPLACE the replacement?

Everything made him angry. Especially his father. He was angry and confused. Why hasn’t his father punished him? Hit him? Damian was already alerted as to his teachers, grandfather and mother have taught him to always and always be prepared for something; don't ever let your guard down.

Why did he only have one servant? Since his father is rich and famous, Damian at least expected, he would have many servants. And who is Dick Grayson? Why is he so… different?

All these unanswered questions made him even angrier. This is where he did not belong. This isn’t what he expected at all. Will he ever even fit in? Until then, Damian must always be prepared and trained as he will take up either his grandfather's or father's legacy.

**Eleven Years Old:**

Damian knew about everything. He slowly started to lose his guard, and he didn’t like it. He rejected his mother and chose to live with his father as much as he regretted that since he’s always been at his mother's side. He felt bad. Why did he choose it?

He felt like he’s turning soft. Grayson and everyone else made him turn soft. This wasn’t right, he thought. But he was in between why?

If his grandfather ever found out what Damian has turned into, he would feel his grandfather disowning him, being ashamed of him, or worst punishing him. He wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Showing feelings is weak and unacceptable. But Grayson is slowly getting into him. He never felt this affection since he was five years old. He never felt emotions at all. Feeling “loved,” is that what’s it called? He slowly started to stop feeling… afraid? Stop feeling tired.

He remembered before when living with his grandfather that every night he always held a knife to his chest to be prepared for anyone who tries to attack him in his sleep. He got the person who attempted to kill him but failed. The next day his grandfather smiled at him. It was enough to know that he passed.

What made him a little sadder was his mother and father. He always saw other children that were different from him have a “family.” Laughs and smiles with their mother and father. Oh, he does wish that he had his mother and father. Together. As a family.

But sometimes things like that don’t happen. It made him realize that sometimes life doesn't work like that to give in. He knows it’s not best to have them together due to both of his parents being different. His father is Batman, who fights crime, doesn’t kill, and protects people while his mother kills, has no-kill code, and attacks others without giving mercy.

That he knew was a massive difference in why it wouldn’t even work. And he’s slowly accepting that. Grayson also was like a.. friend. Yes, a friend to him. A friend who’s always there. It’s great to have at least someone who you could be yourself a little. He still won’t give up his mission and legacy.

**Twelve years old:**

Damian finally accepts who he is and slowly starts to show off his rare side of feeling emotions. He realized he does indeed have people around him.

Sure he will never get along with Drake, but sometimes here and there it’s a mutual thing. Grayson is like a brother figure. Although he’ll never admit or call him that he’ll still give in a thought about it.

Father is different, and Damian likes it. He starts to realize that maybe he doesn’t want to be like his grandfather. He doesn’t want it anymore. Or even take father’s legacy. Instead, he doesn’t even want to take it over. Although maybe someday he might still have to take over fathers anyways until then, he’s fine where he is—being robin.

He still gets a hard time opening up and letting people in his life, but he knows that they’re there for him. When he takes off his clothes, he would see faded scars and everything on his body when he was a former assassin.

He realizes that it’s not what he still wants. He can finally sleep without having nightmares or fears of failing and getting rejected while holding a knife every night. No, he gets to close his eyes and sleep like he did when he was five.

He still cares about his mother and his grandfather but wishes not to be there with or for them. As he sees the difference, they have hurt citizens. Deep down, he will still care, but it’s different.

For now, he knows he belongs where he’s at and where he should’ve been a long time. He’s ready to be a robin.


End file.
